Worlds Away
by Juliet-Everdeen
Summary: Cato and Clove were sent into the games hoping to come out alive together. When that falls short Cato swear for revenge while Clove explores the new world she has to live in. In two complete seperate worlds Love still blooms. An alternate reality where Cato wins for Clove. This is a Clato fic with some Everlark. Rated M for mild cursing
1. Clove: Unspoken Thoughts

Worlds Away (a Clato fanfic)

Clove: unspoken thoughts

Thresh held me against the side of the cornucopia screaming and demanding to know who killed Rue. In all my life I never knew such fear and anguish "CATO!" I kept screaming over and over again.

I remembered what Cato had said when we planned this all out "Now remember Clove, if you are in trouble just call for me and I'll come." He said with a wide smile. I twisted my lip

"And why would I need to call for you?" I asked a little more bitterly than I wanted.

"Because if you get in trouble I don't want to lose you to district 12." He rests his hand around my neck and presses his forehead against my own "I promise; we'll get out of here alive. You'll see your little sister again, I promise."

I kept screaming for Cato, in the distance I can hear him crash against the underbrush screaming my name. I can feel a small smile spread across my lips but soon it fell, just like I did. The rock slammed against my skull sending me to the ground, I stared up at my hand. I heard Thresh run off as Cato neared closer.

My little sister and I used to run through the old meadow separating us from the fence. Laughing and playing; it was the only moment that I didn't need fear to be happy other than the moments I spend with Cato. I kept replaying that scene in my head as I saw Cato run through the clearing still screaming my name.

"Clove! Who did this to you? Was it twelve?" He was so unaware of the fact life was slipping past me

"Cato, you have to win for me." I barely got out past a whisper.

He shook his head trying not to cry "No, you're going home! I promise Clove you are going to go home!" I had never seen him so frantic. Maybe he did care.

"Please win for my sister." I felt my eyes fading away along with my life.

Cato took my hand "please don't go Clove, don't you leave, Clove" I saw a tear curl in the corner of his eye. "I said call for me if you're in trouble and I'll come help."

My eyes grew heavy but I tried to stay awake "but you didn't" I whispered weakly. Soon this will turn to a one sided conversation, Cato will be screaming at air.

"But I'm here now, Clove." He took my hand and leaned in close "I love you, Clove."

He didn't realize the moment he started to talk I was already gone.

* * *

**Hi, I read a lot of Clato and Everlark and so I decided to write my own. Even though this is Clato there is hints of Everlark and some Glimmer and Marvel (not sure about that ship name) so I hope you like it and Please comment me your feedback and I hope to post the next chapter soon. ENjoy and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. Cato: Memory Loss

Who was I.  
I no longer aware of who I was anymore. The only name I knew was: Clove. That wasn't my name that was hers; I kneeled by her staring down at her face covered in dirt and her own blood. She was my four leaf clover and they took her away, I will never forgive the capitol for that. I felt numb as a cannon rung out meaning she was never going to come back to me or to her family. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead "don't worry, Clove, I'll avenge you."  
It pained me to watch the hovercraft watch the hovercraft take her away to be redressed and returned to her family. Marina, her little sister alwys looked up to Clove. It was because of her that Marina wanted to start training for the hunger games, so she can be as strong as her sister. I on the other hand have no family so really there was only Clove I wanted to take care of in life, and now she's gone too. Its a pain that will forever go on and on.  
What is my name? Who am I? What district am I from? What am I doing here? Numbly I walked into the forrest trying to remember what I had forgotten. Trying to remember what I lost. Two winners from the same district. I want the starcrossed lovers from district twelve to feel what I have. I want Lover boy to experiance the pain of losing the one he loves most in life. Just like I did.  
That night I stare up at the sky watching as the capitol seal glows amungst the stars. My chest feels heavy as I see Cloves face staring down at me like the angel she now is. Then as fast as she appeared she dissapeared and was gone from my reach forever. I lost my four leaf clover and I'll never get her back. I guess this is what the plummet to madness is like. It was raining that night, I sat there taking the oppertunity so I can cry. Tears streamed my cheeks as I sat in the rain.  
In my head I can hear Clove laughing "what, are you crying?"  
More tears fell "no It's just raining on my face." I mumbled to my overactive imagination. I can feel Clove resting her head on my shoulder laughing. "We were supposed to go home together." I murmured.  
"We still are, because you're going to win for me."  
I felt lost; we were just kids but She lost the game of hide and seek. So why do I feel dead inside. I looked up with a new fire of madness running through my eyes and soul, "they'll all pay." I mumbled.  
I knew they were all resting; they probably think Cato is emotionally uncomprimised, Cato will be easy to kill now. Think again. I walked shrowded in the rain; the hunt was on. I was going to track down the killer first; Thresh will die first. He will die the same death he bestowed upon my Clove.  
As morning fell I still wassn't tired. I won't be tired until Clove is avenged. Lazily I hung around the stream washing Cloves blood off my hands. I can hear her still laughing inside my head. Before the hovercraft took her away I took some of her knives in the case I needed them. But mostly I kept them so I can be close to her again. At the reaping I can remember begging her not to volunteer but I didn't count on her being picked. So she wouldn't go in alone I volunteered but only to protect her. How I wish I can take back my actions just yesterday morning.  
After I splashed water on my face to stop myself from seeing her face shrowded in death again I started back on my trackdown of Thresh.


	3. Clove: The White Field

My name was Clove, I lived in district two, I had a sister named Marina and a mother named Eris, I was in love with a boy named Cato, and I was a tribute in the hunger games. That was until I died.  
When I opened my eyes I saw a pure field of white that stretched on for miles and miles. I sat up to find myself in a white version of my interview dress. Wobbly I sat up and started walking. I seemed to keep walking until I saw a tall electric fence keeping a small district in its embrace. I sucked in my breath and walked inside to find it was more like the capitol than home. Walking around was an assortment of children wearing capitol like dresses and outfits like me.  
Walking among them was Glimmer walking in a white version of her interview dress "Glimmer?" She turned and I realized her face was no longer bloated like it was after the tracker jacker nest fell, she looked like her old perfect self  
"Clove, I didn't expect to see you here." My skin crawled at her voice after seeing her flirt with Cato  
"yea how about that." I said past gritted teeth. "So where am I?" I stared around looking for any more familiar faces that I didn't want to strangle.

She rolled her eyes "you're in the afterlife, dumbass." She motioned around "all the inhabitants are children who died during or after the games. The adults live in the other side of the capitol." She extended her arm "I'll show you around if you want."  
I stared at her for a few seconds and then sighed "alright whatever."  
We walked through the white streets of the "capitol" passing people I've seen in past years and children I knew back home. They all seemed so friendly even the most bloodthirsty victors. Glimmer was going on and on about this place as she led me to this tall egg shaped glass building that stood in the middle of the Capitol.  
"This is housing. We all have our own rooms here, some of the victors have their spouses and children who died in the games and what not living with them as well. Marvel and I live in the same house, after he died we started spending time and soon we kinda hooked up." She said it as if it was normal for her.

I stared up at the building I guess this is where Cato and I will be staying when he dies, unless he re-falls in love. My heart started to sting at that thought. Inside was a classy sitting room where all four walls were made of translucent crystal glass. Glimmer led me to the elevator "you are on thirteenth floor with other district two tributes if u need to talk i'm on floor seven."  
The elevator rose in a basking glow of gold light sending me high into the building. As it rose I saw the moments i've ever spent in my life. The years of hardcore vicious training and then the many nights that me and Cato have spent together. After interviews we sat near the window spending one last moment as a couple. He was always going to die for me, but in the end it must have hurt to see his sacrifice was in vein.

When the elevator stopped i saw a single hallway where the floors were made of solid gold and the walls were made of priceless topaz. The doors stood in a yellow align leading to two white doors. I walked to the end of the hall and saw one door turn yellow and I knew that was mine. Carefully I turned the knob and saw a room dressed in pure midnight; an entire wall was made up of a glorious array of knives and the wall adjacent was designed as a target for me to throw at.  
It was all too good to be real. Then again it wasn't real.  
Nothing is real anymore


	4. Cato: embrace the madness

Cato: embrace the madness

Thresh sent me flying into the side of the cornucopia. Stars burst across my eyes as I hit the woven gold face. Foxface was dead so it's only down to me and him then my rampage will really start. I snarled at Thresh and lunged forwards swinging my sword at him. The entire Capitol must be tuned into this instead of whatever those two fake ass lovers are doing. Katniss may have everyone else fooled but not me. I have no idea, however if Clove loved me back. She died before she could even hear what I had to say.

I shook away those thoughts and focused on Thresh. Sitting against the cornucopia was the same rock he lobbed against Cloves skull. That bastard. I smiled wickedly as I gave in to my own personal madness. Viciously I attacked him with my sword giving a sliver of an amount of time to block. Then just as I was about to finish him I saw her.

Stalking the edge of the woods was a wolf like creature with midnight black hair and big adorable brown eyes. Its talons were sharp like knives and around its neck was a collar of sheer gold labeled: 2. it was Clove. The mutt immediately ran at us; my instincts kicked in and I began to do a cartwheel dive und not only Thresh's attack but grabbing the rock and ramming it across Thresh's skull. Blood flew into my face as he fell to the ground; it was too late to make him suffer more because the Mutt tackled me from behind and kept trying to rip off my face.

Those were Clove's eyes. It had the exact crevice and lines as her own; they even refracted light everywhere just like they did when she smiled or threw a knife and got a perfect bull's-eye. It pained me but I had to wham it across the face with the hilt of the sword. Sending it flying over to Thresh's, barely breathing corpse. Taking advantage I climbed the face of the cornucopia just in time to hear his screams. The Clove mutt dragged the whimpering Thresh into the cornucopia.

Lying on the ground was my district two pack. Skillfully I hopped down and grabbed the pack and then scaled the cornucopia. I had scratches and cuts all over my face from the fight with Thresh and a gash in my scalp from hitting the cornucopia but the thing that left the most scars was watching that mutt attack me. Those were her eyes but that wasn't her memories. Clove would never attack me unless we were playing around.

Black swirls rolled across my vision and I kept seeing her face blurred across my vision. She was lying the dead staring right at me as they scalped out her eyes and placed them in that mutt. The black swirls grew and soon I was consumed in madness. I lay against the top of the cornucopia laughing at the sky.

So this was madness.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to post this, i've had a lot of school work lately. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner, hope you enjoy this chapter tributes!**


	5. Clove: Watching them die

Clove: watching them die

I sat in my room twisting a knife around my two fingers spreading blood across the blade. I watched the showdown between Cato and Thresh and how it ended in Cato going crazy. It hurt to see my precious Cato diverged in madness over me. I wasn't worth it. I was dead so nothing was worth it. In the end we were going to have arrow proof protective armor. I made a small laugh as Cato just sat there staring at the armor, how much I loved him.

Glimmer explained that we can watch people who are alive through the glass wall, one of the reasons the building is made of glass. I wanted to stay secluded in my room until I actually get to welcome Cato in my embrace again. He may be taller but I'm the one who is going to hold him and I won't ever let him go again. I watched as Cato slid off the cornucopia and disappeared into the woods. Cato was no longer sane and it hurt my heart.

Angrily I pushed it all away. I didn't want to see it anymore; he was going to win and move on. I never will. I was about to start chucking knives when there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and went to open it finding a tall boy with extremely messy black hair and deep blue eyes "so you're Clove."

I can feel my face fluster but I don't know why "yea what's it to you?" I hissed.

He laughed "I'm Jev. I heard about your skills." He sounded cocky like Cato. He was only a reminder of what I lost. "So I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time."

Bitterly I slam the door in his face. I guess the answer is no then. I pick up a knife and chuck it at the wall target hitting it squarely in the bull's-eye. Angrily I kept throwing them over and over taking out my anger but soon they started dragging from the middle of the bull's-eye to the floor and soon I was crying. I fell to my knees weakly throwing the knife against the floor.

I heard Cato's scream against the glass. I look up to see him chased by a band of the mutts. The one lapping at his feel was the one designed to look like me. I screamed at the window "ITS NOT ME CATO! KILL IT ALREADY IT'S NOT ME!" I screamed past tears.

He ran in zig zags cutting them off at his quick steps. I watched as he climbed the cornucopia and rested against the cold gold. I sat there watching him laugh an icy mad laugh. "You watching this hell Clove!" He screamed at the sky.

I scuttled to the glass and rested my hands against it "YES I'll ALLWAYS BE WATCHING CATO!" I shrieked.

In the distance I saw Peeta and Katniss run towards the cornucopia. It'll end quickly. I hope.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. only a few chapters left until this story ends. :( but I may write other fanfictions so stay in touch. Hope you enjoy and I hope to post the next chapter soon. **


	6. Cato: The Victor

I stood there holding Peeta in a headlock; Katniss aimed the arrow at my head. I laughed an evil mad laugh "go ahead I'm already dead. What was her name; Clove. She's gone so what's the point anymore!" I screamed.

Katniss lowered her arrow just a bit as I stared at the stars "It's funny she was always much stronger than me. Guess that all fell to hell when you got her killed!" I hissed. I held Peeta's head ready to snap it "I finally remembered everything. My name is Cato, I'm from district two, i was here to protect Clove, and I'm the victor." Before she can respond I snapped Peeta's neck sending his body crumpling to the ground.

She screamed as i stood there laughing again "now you know how I feel, Girl on fire. "She fell to her knees crying and screaming for lover boy. I stood in front of her sneering at her pitifulness "now you know what it's like to lose someone you love. You know Clove had a little sister who needed her too."

Katniss looked up into my eyes with tears filling those smoky grey orbs. Heartlessly I kicked her across the face into the snarling mutt's faces. She screeched as I lazily kicked Peeta's body off the side of the cornucopia. I sat down and laid down staring up at the stars. Soon I heard the two cannons signaling they were finally dead. When Claudius announced I won, I sat there numbly as the hovercraft lowered down and picked me up.

They fixed up every wound I had but I still felt hurt. My stylist Phoenix cleaned me up and made me look like I lived in the capitol my whole life. I sat there hating it all as I was forced into an interview. I felt numb as they showed the highlight reels of everyone's death. I looked away when Clove died. I saw how frantic she was to call me and yet i didn't come for her. It's my entire fault I was alone in the world.


	7. Clove: The victor part two

I ran out of the housing building to see Katniss and Peeta walking with their hands intertwined. Katniss looked flushed out in white her body untouched by the mutts while Peeta looked handsome in white. We stood staring at each other in cold silence "hey Katniss." I finally said.

She made a weak smile "hi, I guess we are at a loss. I took you away from the sister who needed you and Cato took me away from Prim." She said sadly.

I chewed my bottom lip "you know we could have been friends if it wasn't under these circumstances." I said.

Katniss smiles "I guess we still can, we do have all eternity her." She joked. I smiled and for the first time since we met; Katniss Everdeen and I hugged.

We sat in their shared room laughing and talking. It felt foreign for me to be so friendly to anyone other than Marina and Cato. We sat and watched our families' receive our coffins. I saw Marina and my mother crying, Marina rested her head on my chest sobbing as her tears slinked onto my dress, mom stood by her as they closed up my coffin and gave her my token: an old necklace of an arrow embossed with priceless gems. The same necklace I found in the woods with Cato years ago. The same reactions were for Katniss and Peeta's family.

After I left I walked to the district two floor to find that second door gone as if it never existed. I walked into my room to find myself watching Cato lay in bed crying. I held my hand out against the glass and cried, begging for him to soon come back to me. My precious Cato.

He looked so painfully lonely as he stepped out onto the stage. I sat and watched in a cold silence as he barely answered the questions Flickerman threw at him. It wasn't until Ceasar asked about me.

"So Cato, how did you feel when you got to the cornucopia and found your district partner dying by the cornucopia?" he asked.

Anger flash against his eyes. I shivered in fear, never had I seen such anguish and hatred at a person before. He took a deep breath "It was hard because…" he paused. It took him a few seconds, in the back of his eyes I saw tears forming. He blinked them away "because we grew up together. We've been friends forever it just made it that harder to say goodbye." That was half of the truth.


	8. Cato: the final moments

Weeks went by to me waking up screaming for Clove.

It was close to the victory tour when I finally snapped. For weeks I gave half of my food to Cloves family. Since I had no family I took them into my house. Marina always walked around home after training with Cloves necklace around her neck. She missed her just as much as I did; I couldn't take seeing her everywhere anymore. I sat out in the snow staring up at the sky; I saw clove laughing and smiling in every snowflake.

She was gone but why do I feel like I'm the dead one?

I spent a majority of that time sitting with Clove's tombstone enjoying a one sided conversation. Until I realized she was never going to answer back. Two days away from the victory tour I lost my sanity. I dreamt about her for the millionth time. I had her in my arms feeling her gentle soft skin. I woke up breathing hard again; I had to get away from here. I walked out of the house braving myself into the cold. I trekked through the cold running from her. My head hurt as I kept running. Finally I gave up and fell into the snow, it slowly closed in around me as I saw Clove sitting next to me running her fingers through my hair

"Just close your eyes." She whispered

I stared up at her deep brown eyes. "But what about Marina and your mom?" I mumbled weakly.

"Close your eyes, Cato." She said again, her voice growing thinner.

"But Clove…" I felt my throat grow too cold. The words were sticking to my throat.

"Just close your eyes and we'll be together." Finally I gave in and closed my eyes. I felt nothing but the cold and her fingers tracing around the sides of my face.

When I opened my eyes I was in a white version of my interview outfit. The entire world was a bright white. I started walking maybe I was beyond the fence somehow. I saw these giant gates leading into a small district. Standing inside was a girl with shiny black hair pulled into a low ponytail, a white dress fluttering in the wind revealing the knife holsters around her ankle, and her knee high white boots.

"Clove" I murmur.

She smiled as the necklace around her necklace glittered in the sunlight. Behind her stood Katniss and Peeta holding hands, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, Thresh, and Foxface. They all stood there welcoming me into heaven or hell, wherever I was.

Clove held out her hand to me with her normal sweet Clovely smile plastered against her face "Cato, welcome home." She said sweetly.

Tears blurred my vision as we ran to each other until Clove collapsed in my arms. I held her tiny fragile figure in my arms once more; no matter did I have to fight. I didn't have to generate fear anymore. We were together.

I ran my fingers through that mess of her hair "I love you." I whispered.

She broke down in tears "I love you too."

Her face was untouched by the games; she looked harmless and beautiful as always. I couldn't help but beam as she refused to let me go "I missed you Cato." She whispered. I missed her more than I can ever bear and now I'm never going to let her go again.

Then again I'm dead. I can't let her go because there is nowhere for me to let her go to. Life is over for the both of us; but eternity is everlasting. I wonder about everything I've left behind in life. I wonder about Marina and Clove's mother.

How will the capitol react without their victor?

Clove takes my hands and smiled, she no longer needed to live off others' fear she was free to be happy "Cato, the games are over." She motioned to all the other dead tributes "We're all free."

I looked to Lover boy "Hey sorry about the neck…"

He pressed his lips in a thin line "Don't worry about it, I couldn't live without Katniss anyway." He kissed her temple making her cheeks turn bright pink.

Gently I looked down at my Clove and smiled "I guess so,"

_Free…_

* * *

**This isn't the end, we have one chapter left. **


	9. Marina: Saying goodbye

"Goodbye Cato." I cry as tears stream across my cheeks. Mom stands in silence behind me wearing all black like me as I lay down a single red rose that I picked from the vase inside the home in victors village, on top of Cato's enclosed hands.

The peacekeepers were all around along with the many cameras that buzzed around. It seemed like seconds ago when I walked out that morning and tripped over his foot and fell face first on his cold corpse, embraced by the glittering snow.

Peacekeepers and other victors ran to my screams in the village to find me crying over Cato's body. I held onto his hand screaming for him to come back. I don't want to be alone. Mom still hasn't said a word since we watched Clove died in the games. I feel like I had already lost her and now Cato is gone.

He was the only thing that still reminded me of Clove and now he's gone too. Healers said he was mad, beyond repair, they said it was only a matter of time that he would give up.

They lied to me and mom.

All the healers we went to gave him at least four years before the horrors of the games would set in and he would lose the last bit of sanity he had left (Though I doubt he had any left). Well they lied, he only lasted three months. Even then all he did was sit next to Clove's tombstone talking to the air, crying, screaming, and then just lying against the head of the grave striking the dirt.

When he was at home that was no better; he barely eat and when he did he only insisted to eat Clove's favorite foods, he threw her old knives at the wall, and then he just wrecked his room screaming profanities at an invisible president Snow. Over and over I kept hearing him scream "I hate you, Capitol."

At night he was no better. I would be jolted awake by him screaming in fear for Clove. He was begging to be forgiven. I would climb out of bed and sit next to him and would hum the lullaby Clove would sing when I had nightmares.

I can remember him calling me Clove so many times when I did that. Sometimes I thought Cato was my grasp on my sister but that now that I lost him I know it is no longer true. I was the living memory of Clove. I looked like her, I acted like her, I even threw knives like her.

Clove and I were not that different.

Now that I think about it I'm glad Cato died. I would just be a walking reminder of who he loved and lost. As of now I'm staring at his face cleaned of the snow and he was just smiling up at whatever he was thinking about before he died I couldn't help but smile past my tears. I leaned down and kissed his forehead "Say hi to Clove for me." I whispered.

His death unraveled the Capitol. They had no victor to flounce in the faces of the dead families. Just like I was Cato's reminder of Clove he was the reminder to the world of the twenty three children who will never feel their mother's embrace, or kiss their loved ones. Katniss and Peeta died together, sadly it took Cato months to return to the one he loves.

"It may be hers but I think you need it more than I do." I said calmly before reaching around my neck and giving Cato her necklace. "I don't need it anymore." I can feel Cato and Clove staring down at me, holding my shoulders. They were whispering in my ears:

"I love you."

* * *

**Well here we are, the final chapter of Worlds Away. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, I know I had a superb time writing this fanfiction. I'm actualy very sad to say goodbye to Cato and Clove myself. I hoped you enjoyed my writing and who knows maybe I'll write another fanfiction you will come to enjoy. Who knows. Thank you all! :D **


End file.
